Princess Roselina Potter
by MegaHeracross214
Summary: This my take to Whitetigerwolf's Princess Potter challenge. Fem Harry is the descendant of several Disney Princesses. The Princesses are Anna, Mulan, Ariel, Belle, Jane, Esmeralda, Jasmine, and Megara. Good Hades FemHarry. Rating may go up to later. On hiatus for now.


**Rose Potter, Heiress of the Princesses**

 _Parseltounge/Mermish/Beast speech/Foreign languages and accents/Non human speech_

Songs

 **Spells, books, papers, and prophecies**

 **( I don't own anything. This is based on the Princess Potter challenge made by Whitetigerwolf. There will be at least one song (it's based on Disney of course there will be at least one song)**

 **The Fates Scissors Break Again Plus the Gods and Ancestors out Move Dumbledore.**

Lord Hades come quickly the Fates are cutting the threads of your several times great grandnephews family the last descendants of Hercules. Plus you need to hurry," said Pain and Panic as they drug Hades to the Loom of Fate just when the Fates cut the thread of a red headed young woman. Hades couldn't stop Atropos in time when she went to cut the thread of the last family member when the scissors rebounded on the thread. "First Ignotus, second his great great great great great great granddaughter, and now his several great granddaughter. Oh well let's try again in a decade," said Clotho. Hades asked, "Ladies can I know the fate of my grandniece."

The Fates moved so they were in a circle, put their singular eye in the center, and the eye rose in the air.

 **"In ten years time precisely, her formless foe will return"**

The eye shows an image of a man with a second face on the back of his head

 **"A year after he will unleash his ancestor's legacy."**

The eye now shows and image of a cavern with a giant snake in it.

 **"A long lost servant returns to his master"**

Now a rat like man's image was shown.

 **"A long forgotten tournament shall test her heroic ancestry."**

A teenage girl was shown nimbly dodging a dragon's flames, saving another, and then going through a maze.

 **"The servant will take her blood to revive her foe"**

A man was shown rising from a cauldron.

 **"Her government will turn against her with news of his return."**

A man with a bowler hat was shown turning his back on her.

 **"The foe will release her family's ancient foes to begin their monstrous rampage."**

Now the eye showed the Titans getting free, a brutish Hun warrior, a snake like sorcerer, a sinister looking man with a striped hat, an African witch, a couple hunters, and a cecaelia rising from the ground.

 **"Either shall live while while the other survives"**

Finally the eye showed the teenager fighting her foes.

Meanwhile at the Department of Mysteries a prophecy was added to the collection and the label nearly gave the Head Unspeakable who was making sure that there was no intruders in the Hall of Prophecies a heart attack when he saw the label.

 **Told by the Fates**

 **To Lord Hades, god of the Underworld**

 **People involved: Roselina** **Jasmine Potter, Tom Marvolo Riddle, Quirinus Quirrel, Peter Pettigrew, the Titans, Shan-Yu, Jafar, Claude Frollo, Queen La, Gaston, Clayton, and Ursula the sea witch**

"Lord Hades the Potter family council is meeting on Olympus," said Panic

Panic I want you and Pain to get Charon to ask the the Potter family council to send a representative to Mt. Olympus with their decision. I am going there myself and I want you to watch the place that the mortal wizard Dumbledore wants her at.

As Hades was approaching Olympus the Potter family council were beginning to get to business. The head ancestor Ignotus Peverell-Fa who received the Cloak of Invisibility from Thanatos the god of death spoke up, "How are we supposed to take care of family business if we are all dead."

We must send a guardian," said the ancestor obsessed with telling everyone how her children became acupuncturists.

"Let's send the swiftest," Ignotus' daughter spoke up holding a statue of a rabbit.

"No let's send the strongest," a Spartan ancestor said while holding out an ox statue. "How about the most cunning?" Dorea Potter nee Black Rose's second paternal grandmother because Euphemia Potter nee Smith was infertile spoke up while pulling a dog statue out of her cloak.

"Send Mushu," said Shang nee Fa Mulan floating next to her husband General Shang and holding a statue of a dragon. "Why?," questioned Ignotus with a twinkle in his eye. "She needs a guardian and a friend the other eleven are great guardians yes but they lack the humanity the Mushu has plus he's the dragon guardian the most powerful of them all after all she'll most likely need all the power she can get," responded Mulan. Ignotus agreed with Mulan's reasoning

"Ah Charon why are you here?" "The Olympians want you and a delegation of ancestors to come to Olympus to decide what to do about the care of Rose Jasmine Potter your family's heiress. I just push the boat, but I were you I'd send Mushu to find Pain and Panic as scope the house that Dumbledore wants to put her at.

"Thank you Charon now who will join me to Olympus," said Ignotus.

"I will go," said Belle Flamel nee Delacour granddaughter in law of the famous alchemist and wife of Prince Adam Flamel of a small French castle.

"Most honorable ancestor I would like to go as well," Mulan spoke up.

"I'd like to go as well," said Anna Potter nee Olafsdotter wife of Kristoff Potter who is Rose's great great great grandmother in law whose husband's family decided to try their luck doing in business in Norway.

"I'd love to," said Jane Clayton nee Porter wife of Tarzan Clayton Lord of Apes as well as a muggleborn Ravenclaw as well as Lily Potter's birth great grandmother whose parental cousin Myrtle Porter was killed by Slytherin's basilisk.

"I'll go I haven't seen my in laws in a long time because I've died," said Megara wife of Greece's greatest hero Hercules son of Zeus and Hera.

"I'll go too," said Esmeralda Delacour nee d'Arc wife of Phoebus Delacour Rose's French great grandmother.

"I will go," spoke up Ariel who married Belle's great grandson" I haven't talked to grandfather in a long time. Her father Triton is Poseidon's son who chose a merman form when he fell in love with a mermaid named Athena.

"I also will go," stated Jasmine Khizaf nee Farrokhzad queen of Agrabah and wife of Aladdin Khizaf.

"Let's go", spoke up Ignotus as he lead the group to Mt. Olympus.

As the delegation arrived on Olympus there was an argument to who and to where Rose should go.

"She should be raised in Sparta they will train her to take down this Lord Voldemort character," declared Ares god of war.

"No, she should be raised in Athens where she will gain wisdom and the knowledge needed for her task," said Athena goddess of wisdom.

"No she should be raised in Atlantica where she will be treated like princess she is," announced Poseidon god of the seas.

"Hades I'm surprised that you haven't made an argument to have her raised in the Underworld. You are her honorary godfather and her first word," said Zeus.

Hades chuckled and answered with, "The Underworld is not a place to raise a living child plus it would be wiser to have the Potter family council to help us decide."

Zeus babe the Potter family's head ancestor is here with eight hot babes," said Hermes.

"Welcome to Olympus members of the Potter family council. Megara is that you?", spoke up Zeus.

"James Potter my several great grandson is the father of Rose", said Megara.

"What is your decision wise leader of the Potter family council?" ,asked Hera queen of the gods.

"We decided to send a family guardian to where Dumbledore wants to send her who will stay with her until the birth of the next heir. We would like your decision on who and where to send her," said Ignotus.

"That's the problem Ares wants to raise her in Sparta, Athena in Athens, and Poseidon in Atlantica," stated Zeus.

Hades said, "It would be wise to keep her in Great Britain because of this prophecy that was told by the Fates."

 **"In ten years time precisely, her formless foe will return."**

 **"A year after he will unleash his ancestor's legacy."**

 **"A long last servant returns to his master."**

 **"A long forgotten tournament shall test her heroic ancestry."**

 **"The servant will take her blood to revive her foe."**

 **"Her government will turn against her with news of his return."**

 **"The foe will release her family's ancient foes to begin their monstrous rampage."**

 **"Either shall live while while the other survives."**

Then Apollo god of prophecies stated that fighting prophecies is not a thing you do for fun and plus would you have the Greek or Atlantican governments turning their backs on her."

"I would suggest Potter manor but it got destroyed by Voldemort and with it Rose's parental second grandmother and great uncle Dorea, Charlus, as well as the parental cousin Hercules. " said Ignotus.

"If they still have house elves I have some architects to help rebuild it," said Hades.

"They do who do you have in mind," asked Hestia goddess of the home.

"They are Daedelus son of Athena and his son Icarus," said Hades.

"Who will be her mother figure?" "Who will raise her?" Hera asked while the eight princesses were having a private conversation.

Anna Potter nee Olafsdotter spoke up, "We could with Lord Hades' permission."

"That could work. Ladies come with me. We need to get there before Dumbledore makes the biggest mistake of the millennium and meet up with Pain, Panic, and Mushu." Lastly Lord Hades flame traveled with the eight princesses to Privet Drive and they heard an older woman argue with a silver haired man with a long beard about putting Rose with her aunt, uncle, and cousin at Number 4 Privet Drive then the old man stated that they were Roselina's only living family while giant of a man watched.

That's when Hades and the ladies revealed themselves to the old pair and the giant man. "I beg to differ Dumbledore I'm Hades Roselina's several great granduncle plus honorary godfather and the ladies with me are Belle Flamel nee Delacour granddaughter of Nicholas Flamel, Anna Potter nee Olafsdotter several great grandmother in law to Rose from Arendelle, Mulan Shang nee Fa greatest hero from China, Esmeralda Delacour nee D'Arc Rose's great grandmother, Jane Clayton Lily's birth great grandmother, Megara wife of Greece's greatest hero Hercules, Ariel Delacour the daughter of King Triton of Atlantica plus my great great grandniece, and Jasmine Khizaf nee Farrokhzad wife of Aladdin Khizaf of Agrabah. James Potter was descended from Anna, Mulan, Megara, and Jasmine while Lily Potter's birth name was Lily Porter and she was descended from Belle, Esmeralda, Jane, and Ariel" then Pain, Panic, and Mushu jumped over the hedge. When Roselina heard Hades' voice she tried squirming out of her blanket saying Hades and was starting to cry so he gave her a stuffed Ceberus to calm her down.

"Where are going to raise her?" Minerva asked fearful of his answer.

Potter manor I've got the house elves, an army of skeletons, an army of nymphs, and a pair of Athenian architects with connection to Rose to rebuild it plus don't worry about her not being safe the gods are putting up wards that will make it virtually impossible for Death Eaters to enter and don't worry the blood protection that Lily put on Rose because Belle, Esmeralda, Jane, and Ariel are blood related to Lily and therefore Roselina.

A pillar of water appeared next to Hades. "I see that not late," said Poseidon who had a familiar red crab on his shoulder.

The Sebastian saw Ariel and said, "Princess Ariel you're alive and your father sent me to watch you plus advise Rose."

"I take it that the female ancestors want to raise Rose", said Dumbledore while ladies said yes.

"I take it that is all for tonight well goodbye and good luck to Rose", said Dumbledore.

"Ladies let's take you to your new home, Pain and Panic you will be bodyguards and assistants to Rose and there is piece of a soul in her scar which I will take care once we're in the manor."

Lastly Hades flamed them to a castle like manor in Wales that was once home to Arthur Pendragon-Potter.

 **I'm thinking about having Rose being the head of a coven because she'll need a lot of help.**


End file.
